staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Zbigniew Kowalski. Dyplomata z ORP "Wicher"; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Skamandryci - Chodźmy kraść na górach ogień. Mniej nie warto.; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 24 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Smak nowości odc.16 (Taste bugs); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 3; program dla dzieci 09:25 Strażak Sam - odc. 31 (Fireman Sam /// Lost cat, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:40 Świnka Peppa - Skarb piratów, odc. 24 (Treasure hunt, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:45 Fifi - Perfumy dla Prymulki odc. 25 (Primrose's perfume pong); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Kocham muzykę - Tagun i flet odc. 5 (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 10:05 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 1; magazyn 10:20 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 10:35 Zrób to - odc.1; program satyryczny 10:45 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 41; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3799 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4014); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3800 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4015); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1067; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1618; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Średniowieczna Europa. Wychodzenie z mroku. - Mnisi i kacerze cz. 1 (Wege aus der Finsternis.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 78 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 79 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3801 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4016); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3802 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4017); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1461 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1619; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1072; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Arabscy tragarze, odc. 32 (Backyardigans // Movers of Arabia, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Sekrety przeszłości (Lethal Obsession) - txt str.777 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Żona bogatego mężczyzny (Rich Man's Wife) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:15 Łossskot!; magazyn 00:40 Bracia i siostry - odc. 13 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 13, Something Ida This Way Comes); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:20 Amok 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998) 03:05 Był taki dzień - 24 kwietnia; felieton 03:08 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Na słowackim szlaku; cykl dokumentaln 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 120/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 121/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 7/52 Pola ma dość (Casper ep. Poil Jamned); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 164; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Święta wojna - (267) Lek o przedłużonym działaniu; serial TVP 11:35 Robin Hood - odc 8/13 Jaki tatuaż? (Robin Hood ep. Tattoo? What Tattoo?); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 46; teleturniej 13:00 Piotr i Papieże; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 13:55 Morderca raf (Crown oh Thorn Starfish - The monster from the shallows) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 10/26 (44) Dawno temu, daleko stąd (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Long ago and far away); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 U fryzjera - odc. 10 Mój facet; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 Bez instrukcji - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LVII - txt str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 100 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Bayern - Zenit ( studio ) 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Bayern - Zenit 22:45 Warto rozmawiać 23:45 Puchar UEFA - skróty 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 00:20 Michael Glawogger o "Megacities"; felieton 00:30 Megacities (.) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Szwajcaria (1999) 02:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks odc.16/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 13); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:50 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (134) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (37) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (217) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (179) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (58) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1089) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (33): Sprawa Batyckich (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Świat według KIepskich (286) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (695) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (38) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Świat według Bundych (6) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (696) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1090) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Tylko miłość (33) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Ciemna strona miasta - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 01.55 Miasto zwycięzców 02.55 Zakazana kamera 04.25 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (961) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (162/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (962) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Ocean strachu - thriller, USA 2003 23.10 Agenci NCIS (22) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.10 Multikino - magazyn 00.35 Kryminalni 8 (96) - serial kryminalny, Polska 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Wrzuć na luz 03.00 Telesklep 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Rzeszów 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2008 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 17:00 Niezwykli, Dokument 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2008 18:25 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 18:40 Interwencje, Publicystyka Polska 2008 18:55 Zakamarki przeszłości, Program edukacyjny 19:30 Stacja Rzeszów Główny, Dokument 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2008 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2008 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Przebacz mi, Siergiej (Prosti mienia, Siergiej); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis info; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05:55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06:20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 128 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 mała Czarna - talk show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - nominacje - reality show 12:55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 129 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 15 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Podziemny krąg - dramat psychologiczny reż. David Fincher, wyk. Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter, Meat Loaf, Zach Grenier USA 1999 23:55 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 00:25 Wróg mojego wroga - thriller reż. Gustavo Graef-Marino, wyk. Peter Weller, Daryl Hannah, Tom Berenger, Adrian Pintea USA 1999 02:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:50 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 04:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 04:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:20 Music Chat - program interaktywny 05:55 Telesklep 07:05 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:55 Szymon Majewski Show 08:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 71 USA 1994 09:55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 25/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/16 Niemcy 1996 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 14:00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 31/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 14:55 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/22 reż. Maurice Hurley, Joel Surnow, USA 1995 15:55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 26/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 72 USA 1994 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/16 Niemcy 1996 19:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 20/24 USA 1994 19:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 14/24 USA 2003 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 14/21 USA 2006 20:30 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall USA 1974 00:30 Oni - horror reż. Robert Harmon, Rick Bota, wyk. Laura Regan, Marc Blucas, Jon Abrahams, Dagmara Domińczyk USA 2002 02:05 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:10 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Przedszkolne sztuczki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Afisz - Sarmacja; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (31); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Kolonia artystów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1068; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12* Miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Historia pewnej przyjaźni 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Cienie PRL - u - Podziemie niepodległościowe; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Przedszkolne sztuczki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Elektrociepłownia ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1068; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Makbet 106'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Łapicki, Fryderyka Elkana, Halina Dobrowolska, Krystyna Chimanienko, Ryszard Pietruski, Jan Englert, Maciej Englert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Podziemie niepodległościowe; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1068; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Teatr przypomnień - Makbet 106'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Łapicki, Fryderyka Elkana, Halina Dobrowolska, Krystyna Chimanienko, Ryszard Pietruski, Jan Englert, Maciej Englert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Podziemie niepodległościowe; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Nogi; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 9 (13) - serial anim. 08.00 Pokolenie w sieci - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 09.00 Transylwania - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2006 10.50 Usty miłosne - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2001 12.45 Volver - dramat, Hiszpania 2006 14.55 Łóżko WIerszynina - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997 16.25 Grubasem być - dramat, USA 2007 18.00 Babe - film biograficzny, USA 1992 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 9 (14) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6 (3} - serial kryminalny, USA 21.50 Premiera: Gdzie pacImą stokrotki (9) - serial komediowy, USA 22.40 Madigan - film kryminalny. USA 1968 00.30 Cząstki elementarne - dramat, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006 02.20 Puls - thriller, USA 2006 HBO 06.00 Split 7-10 - komedia, USA 2007 07.40 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy - film przygodowy, Dania 2006 09.10 Randka na przerwie - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990 10.50 Ballada o Jacku i Rose - dramat, USA 2005 12.40 Ja, twardziel - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2005 14.00 Zaginiony synek - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006 15.30 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 16.55 Elvis - film biograficzny, USA 1981 18.35 Szalone lato - komedia, USA 1986 20.10 Święto kozła - dramat, Dominikana/Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 2005 22.20 Turyści: Raj utracony - thriller, USA 2006 23.50 W ciszy - thriller, USA 2005 01.25 Święto kozła - dramat, Dominikana/Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 2005 03.35 Turyści: Raj utracony - thriller, USA 2006 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Małe marzenia (13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na kolację? (27) 12:00 Skrywana przeszłość 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na kolację? (27) 15:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Wszystkiego najlepszego (14) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 20:00 Doktor Martin (2) 21:00 Patrol morski: Duchy przeszłości (3/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Tylko była podobna (3) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Uzdrowiciel (18) 0:00 Patrol morski: Duchy przeszłości (3/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Tylko była podobna (3) 2:00 Skrywana przeszłość 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Ale Kino! 8:00 Druga miłość 10:00 Późne popołudnie 11:30 Spec 13:15 Podejrzenie 15:05 Partita na instrument drewniany 16:35 ostatni seans: Gorzki raj 18:25 ostatni seans: Przystań 20:00 ale świat: Buena Vida Delivery 21:45 Poirot: Morderstwo na polu golfowym 23:40 Seks na ekranie: Hollywood dojrzewa 0:45 ostatni seans: Nora 2:30 Maska szatana 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Zebry 7:00 Małpi biznes (5) 7:30 Małpi biznes (6) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Następny etap 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (13) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Mało uczęszczana droga 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (3) 10:00 Pies na medal (4) 11:00 Małpy człekokształtne (1) 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Zabawne robale 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Wal szary 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu groźnej kajsaki 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (46) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (4) 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Słaba pociecha 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (14) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (9) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Opuszczone szczeniaki 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Problemy dorastania 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (59) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Zwycięstwo ducha 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Słaba pociecha 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (14) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (9) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Opuszczone szczeniaki 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Problemy dorastania 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (59) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (5) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (5) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (5) 9:00 Szczury wodne (172) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (16) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (5) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (5) 13:00 Szczury wodne (172) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (16) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (5) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (6) 17:00 Szczury wodne (173) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (6) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (17) 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (6) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (8) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (8) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (5) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (1) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (6) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (8) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (8) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (1) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (12) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (8) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (8) 10:35 Doktor Who (12) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 12:25 Allo, Allo (10) 13:00 Allo, Allo (1) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (9) 17:20 Doktor Who (13) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (8) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (1) 21:00 Tajniacy (2) 22:00 Tajniacy (3) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (8) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (1) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 0:50 Tajniacy (2) 1:45 Tajniacy (3) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Tajniacy (2) 4:30 Tajniacy (3) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 8:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6) 8:55 Ale dom! (5) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 12:05 10 lat mniej (4) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (24) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (13) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (14) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (13) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (14) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 0:35 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 1:30 10 lat mniej (4) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (24) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (16) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) Canal + Film 8:30 Zapis zbrodni 10:00 Deser: Kłamca 10:15 Człowiek roku 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (13) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Lot 93 14:50 Most do Terabithii 16:25 Złote wrota 18:20 Grubazzzki 20:00 Królowa 21:40 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 23:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i nudysta (3/16) 0:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Zamrożeni (9-ost.) 1:00 Ergo Proxy (10) 1:30 Testosteron 3:30 9. kompania 5:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:35 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 14:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Kaszalot - mistrz nurkowania (2/13) 15:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 21:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:15 Piłka nożna: Serie A 23:45 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 0:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 2:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:05 1 na 1 4:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Szkoła kowbojów 7:40 Dwaj bracia 9:25 Sułtani westernu 11:20 Spotkanie na pustkowiu 12:40 Camarón 14:35 Nell 16:25 Miejsce zwane domem 18:15 Szkoła kowbojów 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (4) 20:45 Czarna Madonna 22:15 Fatalna namiętność 0:15 Polowanie na Eagle One 1:45 Barwy prawdy 3:35 Edy 5:20 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (751) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (10) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (12) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (26) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 10:00 Porządek musi być (45) 10:30 Porządek musi być (46) 11:00 Fryzury gwiazd Hollywood 12:00 Druga szansa (83) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (4) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (16) 14:30 Modny świat (751) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (26) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (35) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (10) 18:00 Porządek musi być (45) 18:30 Porządek musi być (46) 19:00 Druga szansa (83) 20:00 Fryzury gwiazd Hollywood 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (16) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (126) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (114) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (6) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (126) 2:00 E-miłość (18) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (5) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (114) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (126) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (4) 5:30 Modny świat (751) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (7) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Piraci 2 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 9:00 Superjazda: Superrajd 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 11:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (3) 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (4) 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel Hallandsas 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca grzybów 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 16:00 poTURBOwani (3) 17:00 Machiny wojenne XXI wieku (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Piraci 2 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 21:00 Premiera: Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Na pokładzie lotniskowca 22:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Keith Moon 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Rosja 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Skradziona tożsamość 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Kobiety 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Na pokładzie lotniskowca 4:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Keith Moon 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 8:00 Powrót na Hubble'a 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 10:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 14:00 Powrót na Hubble'a 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (4) 16:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 20:00 Film zmienia życie: "Matrix" uratował mi życie 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 22:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 2:00 Film zmienia życie: "Matrix" uratował mi życie 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję 3:50 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (9) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (6) 7:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 8:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 10:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (6) 13:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 14:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 16:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 17:00 Premiera: Autopsja mumii 18:00 Strażacy (6) 19:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 20:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 21:00 Premiera: Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 22:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 23:00 Detektywi sądowi: Morderstwo na zamówienie 0:00 Strażacy (6) 1:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 2:00 Tajemnica weneckiej galery (1) 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 3:55 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 4:45 Detektywi sądowi: Morderstwo na zamówienie 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Drukarstwo Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 8:45 Magazyn olimpijski 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 10:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:45 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 13:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Jordanii 19:15 Eurogole Flash 19:30 Formuła 1 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Fight Club 23:45 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 15:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Skutery śnieżne: Mistrzostwa Świata 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w USA 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 21:00 Kręgle: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Petersburgu 22:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Aryjska para 7:55 Posejdon 9:30 Zaklęte serca 11:05 Moonwalker 12:35 Szczwany lis 14:10 Dzieciak i ja 15:40 Firewall 17:25 Przysięga 19:05 Superman: Powrót 21:35 Randka z o.o. (4) 22:00 Na stojaka! (200) 22:40 Dowód 0:20 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 1:45 Kociaki 2 (4) 2:15 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:20 Dowód HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (3) 11:25 Dzikie koty 13:05 Wróć na scenę 14:55 Obcy w Ameryce (1) 15:15 Jak usidlić faceta 16:55 Dzikie koty 18:40 Wróć na scenę 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (2) 20:55 Faceci w korkach 22:25 Kontrowersyjna propozycja 23:55 Obcy w Ameryce (2) 0:20 Domowe spumoni 1:45 Gdzie dwóch się bije 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 5:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Podróże 7:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Milczenie 7:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Róża 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/65 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17B/68 8:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski 8:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Mężczyźni na wyspie 9:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Kaśka, bimber i motocykl 10:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 11:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 12:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pięć i pół Bladego Józka 14:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Być człowiekiem 15:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzieci nocy 15:40 Młode kadry 15:45 Młode kadry: Sezon łowiecki 15:55 Młode kadry: El Port 16:10 Seans sensacji 16:15 Seans sensacji: Przemytnicy 17:50 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Wiedeń (7/9) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 17B/73 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 17A/78 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sekret Enigmy 22:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Enigma 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 17B/73 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 17A/78 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Paweł, syn Maćka Gąsienicy (5/6) 0:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 0:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Człowiek w kajdanach (5/7) 1:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 3:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 3:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pięć i pół Bladego Józka 5:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Małe muzykowanie Marii Antoniny 11:25 Mały teatr Marii Antoniny 11:50 André-Modeste Grétry: 'Piotr Wielki' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: 'Missa solemnis' D-dur op. 123 18:30 Historia muzyki: Świetność i upadek Madrytu 19:30 Glenn Gould interpretuje utwory Beethovena 20:30 'Wielka Msza' 22:45 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia Es-dur 23:15 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy G-dur KV 453 0:00 Około północy: Michel Portal i Jacky Terrasson na żywo na Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Jazz w Europie: Francja 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Mike Stern na żywo z New Morning, 2004 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (55) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (59) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (2) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (54) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 8:00 Noddy (47) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Blanka (3) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (37) 8:30 Pingu (24) 8:40 SamSam (23) 8:50 Rumcajs (18) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (10) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (39) 9:45 Bracia koala (63) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (1) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 11:00 Noddy (46) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Blanka (2) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 11:30 Pingu (23) 11:40 SamSam (22) 11:50 Rumcajs (17) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (27) 12:25 Śniegusie (17) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (25) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (11) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (2) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (54) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (58) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (53) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (9) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (38) 16:45 Bracia koala (62) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (78) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (28) 18:25 Śniegusie (18) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (26) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (12) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (3) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Wanna Come In? 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Ren i Stimpy 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy 7:00 Twój ślad na ziemi 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści 9:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 10:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 12:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 13:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 15:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (9) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (9) 17:00 I co wy na to? 2 (1) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (13) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu 19:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości 21:00 Premiera: Niebezpieczne spotkania: Polowanie na smoka 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu 0:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Polowanie na smoka 1:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości 3:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Polowanie na smoka 4:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zawalenie się pasażu Planete 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 7:15 Sklep w Berlinie 7:45 Sklep w Poznaniu 8:15 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 9:05 Ludzie z fabryki cygar 10:00 W krainie miniatur 10:20 Dziedzictwo Majów: Meksyk (1/2) 10:55 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 11:30 Watriane pole 11:55 Głos Indianina 12:45 Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu (4/6) 13:10 Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 13:35 Nikt nie chciał usłyszeć 14:35 Helmut Kohl - kanclerz Niemiec (1/2) 15:25 Helmut Kohl - kanclerz Niemiec (2-ost.) 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (6) 17:00 Siwa 17:40 Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 18:10 Too Much Norway 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Hötorgshallen (6-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Irlandia (18/25) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Bibracte (5/13) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 22:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Chrzest bojowy B-1 (8/10) 23:40 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 0:35 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) 1:30 Ukryta prawda. Masowe groby w Gwatemali 2:25 Paniczny lęk: Pająki (5-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Rocznica (45) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (683) 8:45 Samo życie (1056) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Drugi tytuł (114) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:10 Tylko miłość (29) 16:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Ślub (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Film (46) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (684) 21:30 Samo życie (1057) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Cena zdrady (42) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ożenek (145) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Złodziejski trop (148) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Gwiazda reklamy (115) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1057) 1:30 Graczykowie: Film (46) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (684) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ożenek (145) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Gwiazda reklamy (115) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Cena zdrady (42) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 9:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 K.O. TV Classics 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 16:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 7:30 European Tour Weekly 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:10 Boks: Gala w New Jersey 0:10 Total Rugby 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:00 Na skraju miasta 8:25 Conagher 10:25 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde 12:15 Grand Prix 15:00 Zakazana planeta 16:40 Bracia Karamazow 19:00 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 20:25 Za kulisami: Matthew Modine 21:00 Północ - północny zachód 23:15 Zakazana planeta 0:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm 3:00 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 4:25 Conagher Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (49/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (131/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Cyrograf (8) 11:05 Mroczny rycerz (3/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (113) 13:50 Stellina (132/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (34/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (4/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (114) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (35/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (9/40) 20:00 Nakaz milczenia 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (51/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Punkt G (4) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (2) 0:10 Centrum miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Druga wojna światowa (41) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pięć minut Pinkiego, uroki władzy absolutnej (57) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Zasłużona emerytura (31) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Dwoje na jednego (10) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Alanis Morissette (10) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 8:15 6 w pracy 5 (7) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (26) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (25) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (6) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu (20) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 10:35 Histeria: Histeria Itenddy Roosevelt (42) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Niebezpieczny intelekt (58) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Czapkowe szaleństwo (32) 11:35 Friday Wear: Feng Shui (23) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Normadeusz (11) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Podglądanie klona (13) 12:55 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 13:45 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (1) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Nieczysta gra (8) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 16:00 Aparatka: Czyje to życie? (20) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Miki Bingo (39) 16:50 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (20) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Potrójny kłopot (11) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (8) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (1) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kapsuła czasu (15) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przypływ (18) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Czynnik ex (21) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Sting (11) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (25) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Mgła" 22:30 Fresh Air: War Leaders: Clash of Nations 23:00 HYPERY 2007 - wręczenie nagród 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (24) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Monako 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Tyler Avenue 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 11:45 Świat Boba: Monako 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Tyler Avenue 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 17:45 Świat Boba: Monako 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Tyler Avenue 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (14) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 23:35 Świat Boba: Glasgow 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kolory dla bogaczy 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 3:00 Domy marzeń (4) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (16/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (38) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Zemsta Zimpali (8) 13:00 Chciałbym się zgubić 15:00 Burza uczuć (47/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (123) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (4) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (39) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (40) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (39) 23:35 Chciałbym się zgubić 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (2) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (6-ost.) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (2) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Czas na herbatę 14:20 Ślubne pogotowie 14:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:20 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa 15:50 Tajemnice ciała (2) 16:25 Prywatny instruktor tańca 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:20 Zdrowy start 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 18:50 Tajemnice ciała 2 (2) 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) 20:30 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali - extra 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Pani Bovary (1/3) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tomasz Raczek 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: John Travolta (1/2) 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 De Lux 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Grand Prix na torze 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Co poszło nie tak 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Co poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Majowa chandra 11:10 Diana Krall Trio 12:10 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Kim był Gustaw Mahler? 13:10 Studio R: Rezydenci, Gardzienice we Wrocławiu 13:40 Polski film dokumentalny: Deyna 14:20 Wojciech Kilar - "Missa pro pace" 15:30 W biały dzień 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Życie zamknięte w szkle 17:30 Strefa sztuki: Jana Tarasina podróż sentymentalna 18:05 Marta Kowalczyk - zwyciężczyni krajowych eliminacji konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Marek Edelman 19:05 Reżyserzy: Portret Wernera Herzoga 19:40 Melvin Taylor 20:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:30 Studio Kultura: "Proces Joanny d'Arc" 20:45 Kino jest sztuką: Proces Joanny d'Arc 21:45 Przewodnik 21:55 Projekt: Młoda Europa 22:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Młyn nad Utratą" 22:55 Telekino nocą: Trzy młyny: Młyn nad Utratą (1/3) 23:55 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Diety alternatywne 0:55 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: Brudne dzieci Sida/Glebogryzarka P-45 1:15 Przewodnik 1:20 Kino nocne: Giulietta i duchy 3:35 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:50 Rozmowy istotne: Marek Edelman 4:15 Czytelnia (57) 4:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Jezus 10:00 Naoczny świadek 11:45 Słońce także nocą 13:45 Dobre życie 15:40 Głos serca (2-ost.) 17:30 Cinemania (261) 18:00 Jezus 20:00 Mayerling 22:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Drżące ciało 0:15 Tajemnica Klika: Jądro pioruna (5/7) 1:55 Głos serca (2-ost.) 3:35 Caravaggio AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 07:35 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 09:35 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 11:10 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 12:50 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 14:55 Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, David Doyle, John Forsythe, Cheryl Ladd USA 1976 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Diwy - magazyn filmowy 16:35 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:25 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 20:00 Miasto pełne namiętności - komedia reż. Hernán Gaffet, wyk. Adrián Navarro, Daniel Kuzniecka, Dolores Sola, Claudio Rissi Argentyna 2006 21:45 Dzieci gorszego boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Marlee Matlin, William Hurt, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco USA 1986 23:45 Izzat znaczy honor - film sensacyjny reż. Ulrik Imtiaz Rolfsen, wyk. Emil Marwa, Ove Andreassen, Yngvild Stoen Grotmol, Marit Hamdahl Norwegia 2005 01:30 Taniec na wodzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Neal Jimenez, Michael Steinberg, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Wesley Snipes, Helen Hunt, William Allen Young USA 1992 03:15 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny (emisja w nocy z czwartku na piątek) Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 211 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 107 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 108 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 520 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 519 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 206 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 207 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 105 USA 2007 10:05 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 305 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 306 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1604 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 109 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 110 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 122 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 123 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 208 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 209 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 212 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 111 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 112 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 204 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1605 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 513 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 523 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 524 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 124 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 201 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 103 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 204 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 704 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 602 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 105 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 213 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 501 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 904 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 308 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 308 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 309 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 520 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 601 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 602 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 308 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 501 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 124 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 201 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 519 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 208 i 209 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Kiedy miłość cię zmienia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Ukryta karta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 12, 60 dni Sofii Francja 2006 12:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyny, które stają się zupełnie nagie 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 13, Tak się kręci świat USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Trójkąt miłosny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15, John Doe reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kto zostaje, kto odpada Francja 2006 17:10 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Walka wewnętrzna Cz. 1 USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Sam wybiera się na przejażdżkę reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Poza kontrolą reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Spisek reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 10, Ciężar prawdy USA 2006 22:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 2 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 22:50 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 8, Jak dziewczyny dotarły do tego etapu 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 14, Perfidny szantaż USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 7, Pierwszy raz reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Burza reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 4 Włochy 2006 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Julie gotuje: Makaron al dente - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 08:15 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Głównie dania główne - magazyn kulturalny odc. 2 09:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 10:05 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 10:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 10:55 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 13:45 Martha 2: Michael Bolton - talk show odc. 78 14:30 Julie gotuje: Makaron al dente - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Minimum wysiłku, maksimum smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 78 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Jaka słodka jest czekolada - magazyn kulturalny odc. 3 16:20 Na słodko 3: Masło orzechowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 16:45 Julie gotuje: Makaron al dente - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 17:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Niebo nad Bristolem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 18:25 Jamie w domu: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:00 Julie gotuje: Makaron al dente - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 19:05 Martha 2: Jesse James - talk show odc. 79 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Szef kuchni!: W słusznej sprawie - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 1993 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Szczupak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Yorkshire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 18 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Trudne początki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 2 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 00:15 Jamie w domu: Cebula - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:45 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:40 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 18 01:50 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:10 Dania w pół godziny: Minimum wysiłku, maksimum smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 78 03:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:25 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 143 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 143 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 142 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 143 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 16 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Top Gear 08:20 Top Gear 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 11:05 Walka o życie odc.: 2 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 15 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 16 13:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 5 14:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 2 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 17:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 6 18:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 3 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 15 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 16 20:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 odc.: 3 21:00 Praktykant odc.: 11 22:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 3 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 odc.: 3 00:50 Praktykant odc.: 11 01:45 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 6 02:35 Walka o życie odc.: 2 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 15 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 16 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James Discovery Historia 06:00 Legendy u schyłku życia Jim Morrison 06:55 Kapłanka boga Film dokumentalny 07:50 Gabby Film dokumentalny 08:40 Grace - los księżniczki Film dokumentalny 09:30 Było, nie było Porwanie króla Stasia 10:20 Polscy fotografowie odc.: 3 Antoni Lewczyński 10:45 Cudzoziemcy Melitta Sallai 11:10 Wkoło Wisły odc.: 9 11:35 Rywale Prost czy Senna? 12:00 Monako: Królewski wyścig Film dokumentalny 12:50 Trabant: Samochód za dolara Film dokumentalny 13:40 Polscy fotografowie odc.: 3 Antoni Lewczyński 14:05 Cudzoziemcy Melitta Sallai 14:30 Na tropach tajemnic Protokoły mędrców Syjonu 15:20 Polscy faraonowie Merefnebef 16:10 Władcy wojny odc.: 4 17:00 Niewyjaśnione historie Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 17:50 Niewyjaśnione historie odc.: 1 Legendy Pearl Harbor 18:40 Niewyjaśnione historie odc.: 2 Legendy Pearl Harbor 19:30 Początek Skazani - niepokonani 20:20 Buntownicy z imperium Film dokumentalny 21:10 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji Film dokumentalny Niemcy 2004 22:00 Hannibal - wróg Rzymu Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 wyk.: Tamer Hassan 22:50 Bestie rzymskich sportów Film dokumentalny 23:40 Urke Nachalnik Film dokumentalny 00:30 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 24 01:00 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji Film dokumentalny Niemcy 2004 01:50 Hannibal - wróg Rzymu Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 wyk.: Tamer Hassan 02:40 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 24 03:05 Bestie rzymskich sportów Film dokumentalny 03:55 Urke Nachalnik Film dokumentalny 04:45 Początek Skazani - niepokonani 05:35 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 24 ČT 1 05:00 Sama doma 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Klip klap 10:00 Zajatec Ostrova žraloků 11:35 Pijácká romance pro Waldemara Matušku 11:50 Kde peníze pomáhají 12:00 Zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 13:30 Buď fit s ČT 13:40 Čas pro rodinu 14:05 McLeodovy dcery III (4/30) 14:50 Kung-fu: Legenda pokračuje III (22/22) 15:30 Voodoo 16:00 Šikulové 16:15 Medúza 16:45 Kouzelná školka 17:15 AZ-kvíz 17:35 Stop 17:40 Černé ovce 17:55 Předpověď počasí 17:57 Minuta z přírody 18:00 Večerník z Čech 18:15 Zahrada je hra 18:40 Živé srdce Evropy: Ouklejka pruhovaná 18:45 Pat a Mat se vrací 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:25 Události v regionech 19:40 Předpověď počasí 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:00 Taggart 21:10 Po stopách hvězd 21:40 Máte slovo 22:25 POKR 22:55 Jednotka zpětného nasazení VII (9/13) 23:45 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 23:50 Naslepo 00:20 Musicblok 00:45 Podle práva (17/42) 01:10 Fotbal pro rozvoj 01:40 McLeodovy dcery III (4/30) 02:20 Hledání ztraceného času 02:40 Regiony ČT24 03:05 Robin Hood (17/26) 03:50 Folklorní magazín 04:15 Sváteční slovo spisovatele Františka Schildbergera 04:20 Cesty víry 04:40 Křesťanský magazín ČT 2 05:00 JÁDRO 05:05 Podle práva (17/42) 05:35 PORT 06:00 Etiketa 06:10 Správy STV 06:30 Večerník z Čech 06:45 Jihomoravský večerník 07:00 Report 07:15 Události v regionech 07:25 Události v regionech 07:35 Události v regionech 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Na stopě 09:00 Dobré ráno z Moravy a Slezska 11:25 AZ-kvíz 11:50 Živé srdce Evropy: Libický luh 12:00 Pod pokličkou 12:30 Černé ovce 12:45 Bludiště 13:15 Zvědavý osel 14:15 Chcete mě? 14:30 Interpelace poslanců na předsedu vlády 16:05 Paralympijský magazín 16:25 Rodina, škola a já 16:45 Komunikace je hra (8/13) 17:00 Diagnóza 17:20 Domácí lékař aneb Nic není jen tak 17:30 Alchymie bytí 18:00 Každý rok je Pražské jaro 19:00 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 19:05 Buď fit s ČT 19:15 Písně domova 20:00 RU - návrat nežádoucí 20:55 Historie.cs 21:50 Krásný ztráty 22:15 Plzeňské bublinky 2008 22:30 Události, komentáře 23:05 Branky, body, vteřiny 23:10 Československý filmový týdeník (674/2379) 23:20 Ararat 01:15 Q 01:40 Soluňský Čížek 02:25 Záznam z jednání schůze PS PČR Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku